


Lips Like Licorice

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses are the most memorable kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Licorice

**Author's Note:**

> \- TONGUE LIKE CANDY EXCUSE ME MISS BUT CAN I GET U OUT UR [deep voice] PANTIES  
> \- if u haven't guessed it already, the title of this fic is from 3oh!3's "my first kiss" (what year do u think this is @ self???)  
> \- remember when i said i’d never write koga again? i lied  
> \- do u know how much it pained me to write “yer” instead of “your”? (a lot)  
> \- ash wanted me to write kogadonis in exchange for kaosou, so here i am  
> \- 3 cheers for that basic ass summary  
> \- hmu on twitter @harucchu

Koga’s hand hesitates above the coffin lid. It isn’t his most brilliant idea, nor is it one he’s particularly thrilled about, but he _really_ can’t think of anybody else to ask about this except for Kaoru (and although Kaoru _probably_ has more credibility in the romance department than Rei, this is an urgent matter, and tracking him down will take longer than awakening the shitty vampire from his afternoon slumber.)

 

He knocks.

 

“Oi, you in there shitty vampire?”

 

No response.

 

“Oi!”

 

No response.

 

“Sakuma-senpai?” Koga reaches out his fist to knock again.

 

“Wanko~,” Rei rises from his coffin with a smile. “have you come to play with me?”

 

“Ugh, I knew I should’ve tracked down Hakaze… senpai… instead.” Koga groans.

 

“No, no, no, no, _no_ , wanko, have a seat. What is it you wish to talk with me about?”

 

“I had an argument with Adonis.” Koga mutters, pulling up a chair in front of the coffin.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I don’t get it. We’ve been dating for two weeks, and he _still_ hasn’t tried to kiss me.”

 

“I see.” Rei steps out of the coffin, stretching his limbs despite it being nothing but a short nap.

 

“He’s my boyfriend, right? Shouldn’t he _want_ to kiss me?”

 

“Have you ever considered kissing _him_?”

 

“‘Course I have! I wouldn’t be here asking _you_ for advice if I were successful.”

 

“I suppose you’re correct.” Rei peeks outside the curtain covering the window to see the sports clubs cleaning up their equipment.

 

“He avoids it every time.” Koga pouts.

 

“Adonis-kun is very shy. Be patient with him, wanko.”

 

“No, it’s different than that.”

 

“Different?”

 

“He looks at me as if I’m some piece of shit.”

 

“I doubt he feels that way about you, Koga.”

 

“H- How do _you_ know?” Rei suddenly using his given name shocks him.

 

Rei sighs, closing the curtain. “Because he sought _my_ advice too.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Koga’s eyes widen at the statement, surprised that Adonis amongst all people had had the same idea as him. “When?” Koga wonders.

 

“Confidential.” Rei presses a finger to his own lips.

 

“Oi, where are you going?” Koga calls out to him, wanting to rip that irritating grin off of his beautiful face, his _only_ redeeming quality.

 

“I think I’ll surprise my cute, little brother at the gates today.”

 

_No, I don’t think he’ll be thrilled about that._

 

“I’ll be rooting for you, wanko.” Rei tosses a key to him, snapping him out from his mind.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Return it to Kunugi-sensei when you’re done.”

 

“Wait, you’re _really_ helping me?”

 

“Of course, I can’t have UNDEAD disbanding over a silly little argument like this, can I?”

 

“Sa- Sakuma-senpai!” Koga blurts out Rei’s name, uncharacteristically formal.

 

Rei halts in the doorway. “Yes?”

 

“Thank… Thank you…”

 

Rei smiles as he slides the door to the Light Music Club room shut, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

 

“Well, now it’s all up to the children.”

 

Rei perks up at the sound of Ritsu’s tired complaints and footsteps in the distance.

 

_May the best of luck be with both me and you, Koga._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Koga paces back and forth inside the Light Music Club room, twirling the silver key around his finger.

 

“Fuck!” Koga jumps at the sound of the clubroom door suddenly sliding open, the key flying somewhere across the room, probably under his guitar stand or the drum set.

 

“I ran here as fast as I could.”

 

“A-Adonis?!” Koga squeaks.

 

“Oogami…? What’re you doing crawling on the floor?”

 

“I uh… misplaced the key to this room…”

 

“I’ll help you search for it.” Adonis too gets on his hands and knees.

 

“What’re you doin’ here, Adonis?”

 

“Sakuma-senpai called me saying it was urgent.”

 

“What about club activities?”

 

“Narukami _insisted_ I go meet him.”

 

“He already left if that’s what you’re wonderin’.”

 

“Then, what did Sakuma-senpai call me over here for?”

 

“How do ya feel about me… _us_ … Adonis?”

 

An inappropriately timed question is the cause of the bump that later appears on Adonis’ head.

 

“I found the key.” Adonis crawls out from under the piano with a wince.

 

“Ah, thanks.” Koga accepts the key from Adonis, and dusts off his pants.

 

“Why do you want to know, Oogami?” Adonis grabs for Koga’s hand outstretched to him.

 

“Lately, it feels like you’ve been avoiding me.”

 

“Avoiding?”

 

“Yeah, _avoiding_ ,”

 

“I don’t understand, Oogami. We see each other every day.”

 

“Jeez, do I have to spell it out to you?”

 

“Yes, please, because I _really_ like you, Oogami, and I would _never_ want to intentionally upset you.”

 

“Bastard, don’t say shit like that.” Koga blushes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why haven’t you kissed me, Adonis?”

 

“Sorry.” Adonis’ voice trails off.

 

“Apologizin’ ain’t gonna cut it!”

 

After a long silence, Adonis _finally_ speaks his truth, “I was wondering how I should go about kissing someone smaller than me.”

 

“Are you tryna pick a fight with me, Adonis?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re only four centimeters taller than me!”

 

“Still, I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Hah?!”

 

“Cute and small things have never liked me before.” He lowers his gaze. “You’re the first.” His voice grows quieter, rivaling a whisper.

 

“Oi, Adonis, raise your head.”

 

Adonis shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“Adonis, look at me.”

 

Adonis shakes his head ‘no’ again.

 

“ _Look_ , Adonis. This cute and small thing is telling you _I don’t care_ about that shit.”

 

“Oogami?!” is what Koga _thinks_ comes out of Adonis’ mouth squished between his fingers.

 

“Listen, Adonis, I don’t really know much about dating either, _especially_ not with another man, but I know it still involves kissin’ and shit.” Koga’s always hated Adonis’ eyes at times like this, burning his skin as if they were molten gold. “So… if ya feel like kissin’ me then… just kiss me, ya hear?” Koga’s grip on his face softens before releasing him completely.

 

“I don’t have to hold back anymore?” Adonis cups his cheeks, thumbing the slightly tanned skin beneath surprisingly cool hands.

 

“What the hell? Didn’t I just sa- mmph!” Adonis’ mouth in contrast is warm, so warm that the sensation makes Koga feel lightheaded on top of the summer heat. He tugs him closer by the hair at Adonis’ nape, itching for a better angle and more contact. _Hah… he kisses so… ngh?!_ Within seconds, he pushes him back in surprise. “Oi, what the fuck do ya think yer doin’, huh? I can’t breathe, idiot!” Koga pants, letters jumbled together in his head like a Rubik’s Cube waiting to be solved.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“S… s’alright…”

 

Koga’s eyes wander before eventually traveling back up to Adonis’ face.

 

There’s something beautiful about Adonis who normally looks like a bronze sculpture, carved out of the purest of metals and polished so he glimmers like a star, with eyes glazed over with lust, hair unkempt, and lips pink and swollen from kissing. What he _doesn’t_ much care for is the look of guilt possessing him as if kissing is a crime and he’ll never do it again (because Koga doesn’t _want_ that, not when he’s come this far).

 

“Don’t look at me like that! Do ya regret kissin’ me?”

 

“No.” Adonis answers, and unknowingly, Koga exhales a sigh of relief.

 

Conversations with Adonis always turn out like this, with Adonis doing most of the listening and occasionally giving one word replies (more if he’s lucky) in response to him and Koga doing most of the talking (or yapping, as Rei would call it, like a dog), but Koga’s always _liked_ how comfortably straightforward his now boyfriend is. It’s a change of pace from Kaoru who chats nonstop about girls and the dates he has planned for the month to anyone and _everyone_ he meets and Rei who speaks in proverbs he doesn’t understand.

 

“Good. Just… gimme a warning next time when you’re gonna put yer tongue in…”

 

“Understood.” They laugh, lips meeting together in a brief, harmonious marriage.


End file.
